robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CBFan/Archive 2
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee 13:31, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Competitor Robots I hadn't planned to start that article for a while and, even then, I had no specific ideas about its structure. You're quite welcome to use the structure you used on the equivalent Wikipedia article as it's very good. You can go ahead and start it whenever you like. Christophee 22:24, 2 April 2008 (UTC) House Robots page I don't want to start another argument I can understand you deleting the additional info if you think it doesn't say much about them but I don't get why the stats should be deleted as well because they are fact and they are informative and if its not constructed well tell me whats bad about it and how to make it better.CaptainAlex 15:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :It not that the additional infomation wasn't needed, it was just that it wasn't that well constructed...especially Cassius Chrome's. As for the stats...well, I just imagined the page being set-up in a similar way to how the other information pages were. I think some of the points could be relevant, just not all of them. Personally (and this is just my opinion), I think there needs to be more in the write-up and less in the stats. CBFan 20:00, 26 July 2008 (UTC) : Right ok you mean like the competitor pages? CaptainAlex 22:36, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Article deletions Hi. I was just wondering what your exact reasons were for deleting the new competitor robot articles that have recently been created. Is it because they are not up to scratch or because you don't think that all robots should have their own articles? Seeing as this is a Wiki on a specific subject we could make it as detailed as we wanted and I see no reason why all robots couldn't eventually have their own individual articles (so long as they are up to the necessary standards). One of the reasons for having this Wiki is because the old robot articles kept on being deleted on Wikipedia so this would be a place where people could make Robot Wars articles without them being deleted for lack of notability. I just wanted some clarification on the matter. Thanks. Christophee 23:22, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Also, if articles like this are to be deleted, it might be an idea to redirect them to the relevent section of the Competitor robots article, so that anybody who typed in a robot (such as Behemoth for instance) would be redirected to an article that actually has information on that specific robot in it, or at least the competitor robots in general if that specific robot is not notable enough. Just a suggestion. Christophee 23:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :There were three reasons for the deletion of the recent articles...lack of relevance, lack on consistancy and lack of professionalism. We'll ignore the lack of relevance point for now...at the time of deletion, I was just removing them because those robots were not UK/World champions, and I had actually kinda forgotten the idea of perhaps giving some of the "other relevant" robots their own article. But I couldn't forgive the other two reasons. The "Hypno-Disc" article was more set-up as an "other" article, and the "Behemoth" and "Pussycat" articles were buzzing with complete unprofessionalism. :I'm all for this Wiki as everyone else is, as Robot Wars was one of my childhood interests. I just want it to be done properly. I mean, we have enough articles on competitor robots (seven, in fact) to have an idea on how any other articles that may be created should ideally be set out. CBFan 09:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Look STOP REVERTING MY DAY'S WORK! I have spent all day on this. Christophee (the guy who is a bureaucrat, remember) told me to make them. He's in charge, not you. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :You're not in charge either, and he didn't tell ME. Besides, as I said, the information is wrong. Please. I'm begging you now. I've spent all day on these. Just leave them until Chrisophee sings on. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:57, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :They're irrelevant, and they're wrong. CBFan 08:59, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::How are they wrong? I researched, I've been watching the show for ten years, and every thing I put on was fact. Tell me how I'm wrong. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::You haven't. You claim Firestorm won its last battle of S6 by default. It never did. You're including Bodyhammer in with Pussycat...I know it's the same team, but it isn't consistant with the other articles. CBFan 09:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::In addition, your House Robot articles feel extremely messy, unprofessional and look like they've been ripped right off of Wikipedia. CBFan 09:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Okay, that was a typo. But seriously, why shouldn't Bodyhammer be in the same article as Pussycat? What else would it be? Bodyhammer would have its own article for a while, then it would be merged. I could have the article as Pussycat/Bodyhammer, but that would be stupid. Come on, you need more reasons than that to convince me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:06, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Simple, mention it as a footnote...just like the OTHER articles. Seriously, it's THAT easy. CBFan 09:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) All right, theres no need to yelltype. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : And don't tell lies about me, that isn't nice. I'm not yelltyping. CBFan 09:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Lies? What lies? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :That I'm yell typing and that I've destroyed your work, when they're meerly redirected. Look, as far as I'm concerned/aware, we've not yet decided to deviate beyond the UK and World Champions. On another note, your Competitor pages are fine, but your House Robot ones are extremely sloppy and incorrect. CBFan 09:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Allright, forget it, I'm just frustrated. But seriously, with these restrictions, what do you propose that this wiki be about? How are you supposed to expand or improve the wiki without being able to write about the robots? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Once the go-ahead has been given, I'm sure we can. CBFan 10:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) And also because I showed you that you were doing something wrong, you deleted the policy I showed you. Desperate, maybe. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:24, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Err, no...I deleted it because I'd just written more or less exactly what I'd written above, and you had the nerve to post a comment whilst I was, thus causing a conflict and deleting the whole thing. THAT'S why I deleted it, OBVIOUSLY. CBFan 10:01, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Look We obviously got off on the wrong foot. I was simply upset because all my hard work had been tossed aside. The only thing is, the information we have now is no more than what is already on wikipedia. I just thought we should have more information. Anyway, forget that. I love Robot Wars, and have been trying for almost three years to find a wiki for it. Who is your favourite robot? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) That's the beauty about Wikia. Work is not deleted, or tossed aside, it is meerly put on another shelf. I'm aware that Christophee had intentions of loosening the rules and including more robots than just the UK and World Champions, but I hadn't heard anything from him since then. My favourite robot was probably Razer. CBFan 10:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm, yeah, I liked them when they lost, but after dominating the fifth and six wars I got sick of them. My favourite was definitely Hypno-Disc, followed by Firestorm and Dominator II. I also thought that Anarchy was brilliant. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:43, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I felt the same way with Chaos 2. I liked Firestorm as well. It was probably one of the best robots ever to compete, even though it didn't win anything besides that one little competition. CBFan 10:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) User page You should make one. It doesn't have to be much, just your favourite robots perhaps. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The reason That I didn't include Extreme is that I know nothing about it. I didn't know who was in it or when it was or the results. I'm glad you know though. Today I propose to make articles on King B Powerworks, Stinger and possibly Killerhurtz. Do you think that Terrorhurtz and Killerhurtz should have seperate articles, or merged one. Killerhurtz wasn't very successful, and they only had about five series between them. Tell me what you think. :That is, technically, what the articles on this Wikia are for. As for the Killerhurtz/Terrorhurtz issue, I'd say have the one article for the two of them. You might wish to check with Christophee as to which one should take the title, but I think the more successful Terrorhurtz should. Gravity Then would you mind doing it? And also, I didn't spell Grey wrong, that's how we spell it over here in Australia. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:29, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :The Robot Wars we're doing is the British version, so we're using British terminology and British spelling...so, yes, you have spelt Grey wrong. Sorry. CBFan 08:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::My point was that I'm used to spelling it grey, not gray. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) THankyou for fixing Splinter's page; I copied Behemoth's page as a template and must've forgotten to change it. Can you check the other pages I made today as well? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:34, 3 January 2009 (UTC) There's no need to insult me. I made a harmless mistake, one that's fixed now. Please don't get irritated at me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:38, 3 January 2009 (UTC) House Robots Stop doing that. Christophee believes that each of the House Robots deserves its own page. How about improving them rather than just reverting to a page where a few lines of barely adequate information is all there is. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:40, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :The problem I'm having with those articles is that they aren't ready to be put up. They look like they've been ripped straight off of Wikipedia, and in comparison to the Competitor Robot pages, they look extremely sloppy. If they had articles more like that of the Competitor Robots, then it would look nicer. CBFan 08:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::In my opinion, the articles you redirected them to are the ones that look like they've been ripped of wikipedia. Instead of redirecting them, how about you help me fix them? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:47, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::No, I think you'll find that they can't have been "ripped off Wikipedia", purely because, 1st, there's no table of any stats, which Wikipedia does have, and because, 2nd, I wrote them. CBFan 09:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Then write them here. Goodbye for a week. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:01, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Err, I DID write them here, I clearly said that I wrote them here. CBFan 17:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::That hardly counts as writing them. My four-year old cousin could've told me that. You wrote scarcely two sentences on each. That's not writing. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:24, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hey, at least it doesn't look like it's been ripped straight off of Wikipedia...besides that, it was consistant with the Competitor robot article. If anything, that's what it needs to be...consistant.CBFan 10:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Another thing Have you made one legitimate edit since I got here? Or have you just been scrambling around trying to ruin what I'm doing? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :If you look at my "History", you'll find I helped significantly in creating this Wikia, contributing with a lot of the information. The only reason I'm "ruining what you're doing", which I'm not, is because you keep adding things we don't need too soon. There's a lot of good robots out there, like Bigger Brother, Spawn Again and Wild Thing, so why you're insisting on creating ones for - shall we say - less significant robots like Corkscrew and S.M.I.D.S.Y is beyond me. You could at least wait until we do the significant robots BEFORE adding them. And on a note with the latter, you simply can't change a robot's name just because you don't like it...if it's spelt "S.M.I.D.S.Y", then it's "S.M.I.D.S.Y", OK? You can't simply remove the dots (and thus change the name) because you feel like it. CBFan 20:37, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I'll admit that you make a good point. However, why can't you just leave them? They'll be made later anyway, so what's the point. I intend to make Diotoir, Bigger Brother and Wild Thing next, so there you go. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :But it's NOT called SMIDSY, it's called "S.M.I.D.S.Y". Just...please...try reading the OTHER articles we have, look at what THEY have, and include them in your article. At least create an article on the robots already on the "Competitor Robot" pages (i.e. The robots that have actually won something) before including others. Why you're insistant on creating one on Corkscrew, who only ever won three battles, so soon into production, I really don't know...and besides, it's incorrect. On a final note, I wouldn't recommend doing Diotoir just yet. Why not do one for a semi-finalist, or a finalist. CBFan 20:49, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Writing something I hope you'll excuse me if I refuse to believe you without proof. The House Robots don't count. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :..........OK, I have no idea what you're on about, to be honest. CBFan 09:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) House Robots Now. If you log on, do NOT touch the House Robot pages. I have not finished with them. Do your best to ignore them. I must eat dinner, and I will fix them up afterward. Thankyou. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' Rules for House Robots - Don't look at me. You wrote the article. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:21, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :I did not write that. I only gave the descriptions to the House Robots themselves. CBFan 11:40, 12 January 2009 (UTC) New administrators I have decided that it is a good time to have a couple of new administrators on this Wiki. As you have been contributing to this Wiki right from the start and have helped immensely to get it up and running, I have decided that you deserve admin status. I'll only give it to you if you want it though, so please get back to me with your answer. Christophee 12:50, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :Congratulations, you have now been granted administrator status. Christophee 22:21, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Gemini I saw your suggestion, and I think that that is a very good idea. Also, I want to congratulate you. Finally, I want to make a peace offering. A wikia cannot have two admins who are fighting each other. I promise to check my work more throroughly if you try not to me so rude if I make a small mistake. Do we have a deal? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' :Yeah, OK, we have a deal. I made a promise to Christophee that I'd make him proud, and I don't think he would be if we kept fighting. CBFan 23:10, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Two things I had to squint on Youtube to see the name, which wasn't very clear. Sorry. Second, I thought the agreement was to do all the robots on the Competitor Robots page first, not specifically semi-finalists. Onslaught came second in the annihilator, so I thought that was close enough to semi-finals. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :That doesn't explain the article for Sir Chromalot, who wouldn't have been on there anyway. As was my understanding, the articles were to be created for the semi-finalists first. Then we can move on. CBFan 23:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I made my sandbox for making articles that I wanted to make without actually making pages on the wiki yet. That's really what sandboxes are for on wikias. Also, read above for my logic on Onslaught. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' How about a third-party decision We'll ask Christophee if Onslaught merits an article at the moment. I'll abide by whatever he decides if you do. If he sides with you, I'll place Onslaught in my sandbox with the others for when we're ready to move on. Deal? 'Toon Ganondorf (t '